zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Bay/Chapter 11. We Gottsa Home
Ramone: A hurricane is coming soon! We need a place to stay, quick! It will be here tomorrow. Me: Hurry, and get a home. I will hold it off as much as I can. Ark play, Smash Your Symbols on your bass when you are done. Ark: Okay. Me: Lena, you are now part my crew. Okay, Linket, your in charge. Alex, Lena, Malon, Ramone, and Ark, listen to her. I will be back ASAP. Move out! I grab my zora shell, guitar, and Phantom Sword and run off to the dock. I heard Malon and Alex chat before I left: Malon: That's suicide! Alex: Chill out, Relyt is ready for anything. Malon: I hope so. I smile and keep moving. The sky is black. It can't be night time, it is still 1 PM. This is a bad storm. I get to the dock. I can see ships speeding back here. I throw my shell out into the and leap onto it. I use the Guitar Of Waves to make a tidal wave that would send me to the eye of the hurricane. I surf it to the eye. The more I get closer, the harder it gets to control it. The winds are razor sharp and cutting me. I get to it. A huge bell is making the hurricane. This no ordinary bell. This thing was huge! It had a eye marking on it, Vaati. I pull out the Phantom Sword wondering how to use it. I jump down and slash it. ???: Who dare hits Bellum with a blade? Me: Bellum? Bellum: Ah, you are Relyt? The Hero Of Wisdom. I have heard you have made very heroic deeds from the Dark World. Ganondorf and his Doom Army, what a joke. I knew you would be able to kill him. But I doubt you would last against Sinister Three. That would include, Me, Vaati and our leader, Majora. Me: Majora? Bellum: Yes. He is currently....I have said to much. Prepare to die! Me: Only if you prepare to meet your doom! Relyt VS Bellum Bellum thrust his tentacles at me. I deflect them with my sword. Each time I slash him, he slows his thrust rate, but it quickly returns to normal. He creates a platform and takes the form of a man in sinister looking armor. He pulls out a menacing sword from behind his back and we begin a sword fight. I parry swipe him. He seems to take it as a powerful blow but still keeps moving. He gets closer and closer to me until he kicks me off. I get back on. I decide to try something. I exert as much magic as I do when I use Four Finish. I slash at him. Everything freezes. He isn't moving. A familiar face appears. Outset: Relyt! Me: No way! Outset! What are you doing here? Outset: You received yet another sword I used before. The Phantom Sword allows you to freeze time. Me: Sweet. Outset: Yep, well, go hack at him. I'll see you later. Me: Thanks, see you back at Hyrule! I run at Bellum and slash at his eye behind him. Everything unfreezes. Bellum resumes his onslaught. I block and block, regaining my magic. I regain enough and use my new ability, Time-Stop. I slash at Bellum until it is over. This time he is finished. As the freezing stops he drops down and explodes. When I look around, the hurricane is still up but it hasn't the town. I get back to the dock quickly. Minutes after I hear Ark playing Smash Your Symbols on his Deku Guitar. I get to where they are following the song. Inside this house is three rooms. Linket and Alex get the first. Ark and Ramone get the second. Malon and Lena get the last. I sleep on the couch on look out for anything. << Chapter 10| |Chapter 12 >>